


Keep Each Other Company?

by AuntieB



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntieB/pseuds/AuntieB
Summary: A lonely Cheryl and an opportunistic Toni strike up a mutual agreement for their mutual benefit.And find love while they're at it.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Keep Each Other Company?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. Virgin writer here. Please take it easy on me. Xx
> 
> Oh! I also don't own any of these characters so please don't sue me I'm broke
> 
> Also just got a new Twitter @Auntie___b follow me if you want

Toni was sat at her usual booth at Pop's directly opposite HBIC Cheryl "Bombshell" Blossom, who had sent her a very unusual text. Okay, the text itself was very ordinary, just a simple "request" to meet the redhead at Pop's at a designated time. 

It was the fact that Toni had never once interacted with Cheryl that threw her off.

She saw her around school strutting her stuff, cutting bitches down with her clique of minions, and just like everyone else, Toni was helpless but to just watch her. Though, she was wise enough to keep her head down and stay out of Cheryl Blossom's way. And despite the fact that the two shared several classes for a few months since Toni and company joined Riverside High, they had not once ever exchanged even a single word.

"I'm certain you must be very baffled as to why I've asked you here." Cheryl started once she took a long sip of her strawberry milkshake. She lifted a perfectly shaped brow, silently demanding a response from the pink haired girl opposite her.

"Uh, yeah," Toni cleared her throat and sat straighter in her seat, knee bouncing as her anxiety climbed higher and higher. "I'm guessing it was for a reason?"

"A reason? A reason like what do you imagine?" Cheryl 'asked', greatly enjoying the other girl's discomfort.

"Don't know. I am known for my stellar conversational skills so for that maybe?"

"Is that so?" The head River Vixen echoed, head tilted in mockery. 

_She low-key looks like a puppy. Adorable but piss her off and she might tear your throat out_

"Sure..." She trailed off awkwardly, making very vague gestures with her hands. Cheryl narrowed her eyes, regarding Toni closely before she let out a tiny but condescending laugh.

"If we're going to commit to this I'm going to need you to learn how to act like an active member of society. This routine will get tired rather quickly."

_Commit to what? Routine? Does she want me to join the River Vixens? Because I would much rather join a cult led by a descendent of Charles Manson, thank you very much_

"Yeah, I'm not looking to be a cheerleader. Sorry."

"I'm not talking about you joining the River Vixens, silly," she flashed her a wide grin, one that looked too cheery to be authentic. "What I'm requesting is something of a more personal nature."

"Will I be being paid? Cuz this low-key sounds like you're pimping me out." The pinkette half joked, one eyebrow raised with an accompanying grin. A grin that slowly slide from her face, the thunderous yet surprisingly ill hidden hurt look on the young Blossom's porcelain face plummeting Toni's heart down to her stomach. Though the expression didn't last long Cheryl almost instantly schooling her features.

"Why of course, TT! But just for retrospect, you shouldn't make a habit of making such assumptions." She replied, her voice calm despite the raging storm in her dark eyes. Toni herself a little peeved by the entire exchange and ugly ass nickname remarked,

"How can I not, Blossom? I don't know your north from your south." Cheryl's face dropped just a fraction at the declaration before she switched up again and scoffed,

"Nonsence. Everybody and their mother knows me, Serpent. I'm the closest thing to a celebrity in this godforsaken town."

"Knows your name, sure. But I don't know anything about you."

_Except you're explicitly rich and your dad decided to headshot your twin brother but other than that..._

"And you shall get ample opportunity to get to know me should you accept my offer." She carelessly looked up and down at the light skin as she took another sip of her milkshake. Swallowing thickly at the clear flirtatious undertones, she replied,

"I'ma need more deets of this "offer" before I dip my feather in ink and sign on the dotted line, please." Cheryl laughed softly, catching her companion off guard.

_She should laugh genuinely more often_

"Ask and you shall receive," she joked before her eyes suddenly became downcast. "I'm sure you are aware of the death of my dear brother..." She trailed off, swallowing thickly trying to keep her emotions at bay.

"Yeah, I heard. I'm sorry." Toni spoke quietly, heart clenching in her chest at the pain painted so clearly on the head River Vixen's delicate face. She quickly averted her eyes, attempting to preserve the other girl's privacy. Her knee resumed its bouncing once more as she looked outside the window nervously. Hearing a sharp inhale and a clear of the throat, the Southsider snapped her brown eyes up to meet almost black orbs, her breath instantly catching in her throat. Even in times of extreme heartbreak, Cheryl Blossom was still a magnificent sight to behold.

"Yes, well see I've now reached an impasse. Jason was my other half. We came as a package deal and now that he is... gone, I am dare I say, vulnerable. To gossip, to ridicule..." She shook her head gently, her luscious red curls bouncing. "My point is that I need a companion of sorts." She finished somewhat timidly, a rare sight that had Toni just a tad enarmoured. But not as much as when Cheryl met her eyes head on, their eyes firmly locked.

"And that companion is you."

XXX

"Okay but like, I know I agreed to be your rental bachelorette but is this really necessary?" Toni griped as Cheryl thrusted a beautiful sequenced black sheer dress into her arms, wordlessly ordering the shorter girl to try it on as she sorted through the various clothes atop her large bed. "I feel like I'm a guest on 'HOW DO I LOOK'."

"As you should be. The way you dress is nothing short of boring-"

"Excuse me?"

"There's zero colour or coordination-"

"Rude!"

"You lack imagination-"

"My feelings; please consider them!"

"Simply put. Dull. And I won't have you compromise me and my reputation at La Bonne Nuit tonight with your lazy street style." Cheryl raised her eyebrow at the sight of the shorter girl loitering in the door of her walk in closet. "Are you planning on standing there all night gaping like a fish?"

"Christ on a bike," she laughed, "you are rude."

"Don't be so dramatic, TT." Cheryl rolled her eyes at the other girl and shooed her away with her hands. Toni huffed yet turned away to change into to the expensive dress. Feeling exposed despite being clothed in the exquisite satin, her ridiculously toned arms and legs on display, the gangster bit her lip and tentatively stepped out of the closet. 

_Fuck, I am so out of my element..._

"How do I look?" 

Cheryl raked her eyes over her body, eyes darkening. Something about the primal look in the redhead's eyes set every nerve in Toni's body alight and renewed a confidence within her. A confidence that was quickly doused as Cheryl took long strides to bridge the distance between them.

"Worthy." She whispered, so close her warm breath fanned over Toni's face, eyes impossibly dark. The pink haired girl shivered involuntarily.

"Help me zip it up?" 

"I would like nothing more," Cheryl stepped back however and walked towards her dresser where she took out a jewelry box, opened it and carefully extracted a very shiny silver necklace with a large ruby surrounded by diamonds. "But first. Accessory time."

"Cheryl." Toni gasped. Totally in awe of the necklace Cheryl stepped behind her to clasp in place. 

"You like?" she whispered into Toni's ear, her teeth grazing her lobe. "It's yours." Goosebumps erupted on her entire body, too frozen in place to protest the awfully expensive gift. Several seconds passed when the ginger stepped back out of the wavy haired teen's personal bubble, Toni so wrapped up in her emotions that she hadn't even noticed when Cheryl finished zipping her up.

"Come. We have hell to raise."


End file.
